The Tribute of Convincing John
by lightening816
Summary: A Fraggle Rock fanfiction story about how another year has gone by and Convincing John has only one thing on his mind. After all, his life isn't all about convincing people and singing girls who are always there for him. Dedicated to Jim Henson


**_The Lament of Convincing John_**

**By: **lightening 816

**Rated: **G

**Genres: **Poetry/Friendship

**Synopsis:** A Fraggle Rock fanfiction story about how another year has gone by and Convincing John has only one thing on his mind. After all, his life isn't all about convincing people and singing girls who always back him up. I would have posted this yesterday but I didn't have time.

--

Listen to Convincing John and all your troubles will be gone! He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I must listen to myself. Yes, this is something I must do._

_Another anniversary of my friend's passing has gone by. Oh Jim, I really do miss you. _

_But whatever may happen to me, what I'll remember is this. _

_I'll always look at you and say "I knew him". And that's all there is! _

Listen to Convincing John, and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I know many years have gone by, and I feel I have nothing now and completely alone._

_But as long as I keep him in my heart, my happiness is what I will own._

_So if I don't see him again, that's okay. _

_Because I know that always in my heart he will stay!_

Listen to Convincing John, and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I'm not that only one who misses him like Kermit, Cantus, and Dr. Teeth._

_But listen, I've got to be strong and realize the truth beneath._

_If we all just listen and pay attention, this is not the end._

_There's always going to be our memories just around the bend. _

Listen to Convincing John, and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I'd like to believe that Jim is not gone. _

_He is, but then again, he is not and the show will always go on. _

_That's the way he would have wanted it. _

_So let's not let him down and not watch it fall while we sit._

Listen to Convincing John, and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I wish I could take it away. _

_But all things really must do come to an end. That's what I say._

_I can't help but remember what I learned from you, like always having a hand to lend._

_If there was a mail box that sent letters to wherever you are, to you a letter I'd send._

Listen to Convincing John, and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_I love you like a son would love his dad._

_I feel like there's no such thing as Jim Henson doing something bad._

_But it is true that mistakes can be made._

_It has always been true that everything you'd say would be like needed aid. _

Listen to Convincing John and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_Thanks for the memories that are good._

_You helped me get by like a friend should._

_I never was a afraid when you were near._

_And I'm still not knowing your right here._

Listen to Convincing John and all your troubles will be gone! He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!

_Everything you see_

_Everything to me_

_Everything you planted like a seed_

_Everything I need_

Listen to Convincing John and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell, spell it, sell it just for you!

_Never underestimate this man_

_He did things no one can_

_When you see him, there's no rain but a sun._

_That's how I feel about my most loyal friend, Jim Henson._

Listen to Convincing John and all your troubles will be gone. He's gonna tell it, spell it, sell it just for you!!

--

Fin

* * *

**As I said before in the synopsis, if I'd had time yesterday, I would have posted this story on the actual day of Jim Henson's death anniversary. So even though I'm a day late, please accept my "Convincing John" poem and please review. Reviews are welcomed. I know this is kind of short but please bare with me. I hope you really liked it!!**


End file.
